


Surprise Visit {Reupload}

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Contains sexual tension, First Meeting, Relationship between Matt & Frank is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Billy has a reputation of holding people hostage in their own home, this time he decides to pay Matt Murdock a little visit..I have decided to reupload it because I’ve changed things and added more to it.





	Surprise Visit {Reupload}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have decided to repost this because reading back I felt like it was too rushed so I decided to change things around and add more to it, I hope you guys like! It would be great if you could also leave Kudos and a comment.

Matt knew someone was in his apartment before he even entered. He could hear the sound of another heartbeat, not one that he was familiar with, the smell of leather from their clothes and a smell of plastic, the sound of a loaded gun in the person’s hand. Their heartbeat was calm and steady, whoever it was they were waiting for him.

Matt slowly unlocked his door before entering his apartment, the door was still locked, whoever it was must have entered through the top. “Matt Murdock isn’t it?” Called out the voice from the sofa as he entered, the voice was calm. Matt stood still as the person got up from the seat, gun in his hand as he turned to face Matt. “So you’re the face behind the devil” he said with a smirk.

Matt knew who it was, from the way he held himself, the way he spoke, how Frank had described him. “You must be Russo” he said calmly causing Billy to chuckle “didn’t know Frankie had a thing for pretty boys” he said, voice almost like a purr. 

“Is there a reason you’ve broken into my apartment?” Responded Matt, ignoring Billy’s comment, he didn’t have time for games.  
“Just thought I’d meet the man Dex hates so much, Daredevil himself....and you seem to have some importance to Frank” he said as he paced a little up and down the room before turning to Matt.

“And because I wanted to see this for myself...are you really blind?” He asked as he stepped closer to Matt, entering his personal space. Matt kept still, Russo didn’t scare him. His hands slowly reached forward to remove the glasses from Matt’s face. Matt almost felt a vulnerability as the glasses slid off his face, he didn’t know Billy personally, all he knew was he was once a brother to Frank before destroying his life. Now Billy was here trying to strip away the bravery, reveal the vulnerability.

“Your eyes look dead and you can’t seem to make eye contact with me” he said with a smirk as his dark eyes looked into Matt’s soft brown ones. Matt could feel the presence of Billy’s hand waving in front of his face, typical asshole.

“I may be blind Mr Russo but get your hand out my face” he said calmly.  
Billy chuckled before moving his hand away “you scared of me Matty?” He asked as the nickname rolled off his tongue. Matt kept his silence as Billy continued to watch him, that’s when he heard a click and felt the cold feeling of a gun now pressed on his head “how about now?” He asked as he kept his eyes on Matt, hoping to see something maybe a sign of fear something that he could report back to Dex, put a smile on his face knowing that Billy put fear into the Devil of Hell’s kitchen. Nothing... he showed no signs of flinching, no signs of fear, his eyes attempting to make some contact with him.

He tilted his head a little before he scoffed at Billy.  
“You think this is the first time someone has put a gun to my head Mr Russo?” He asked causing a wheezy chuckle to leave Billy before he moved the gun away, leaning back against the counter.  
“Wow you really are something, you know that?” He said in almost amazement of Matt’s behaviour towards him.

“you really are the man without fear” he said with a smirk as he went to make his way back to the couch.  
“Seems you’re staying for a while, can I at least make myself some coffee?” Asked Matt as Billy’s stopped in his steps before he turned to look back at him.  
“Sure...I could use a cup myself”  
Matt made his way to the kitchen, Billy following behind, probably to make sure Matt didn’t come up with any ideas to poison or attack him.

Watching as Matt put a mug in the coffee machine, filling the cup up before taking a second mug for Billy.  
“You’re lawyer right? Nelson, Murdock and Page?” He said as he leaned against the counter.  
“That’s right” Responded Matt.

Billy reached over to take a mug once he was satisfied that Matt hasn’t put something in his drink and went back to the living room with Matt following behind.

“I did my research on you Matty” he started as he sat back down on the couch while Matt sat on one of the chairs opposite him. “Blinded as a child from a car accident, you saved a man from being hit, playing the hero even as a kid....your dad was a boxer, was involved in some business dealings and wanted out and ended up getting shot, then spent the rest of your life in an orphanage” he explained, Matt clenched his jaw as Billy began to list the things in Matt life but then noticed how Billy began to grown quiet as he mentioned the orphanage.

“I grew up in an orphanage myself...I know how that feels, having no family...I’m guessing you’re a catholic right?” He then asked as he raised an eyebrow at Matt.  
“Do you believe in redemption Matty?”  
“I do”  
“Even in me?”  
“I believe in second chances, that there’s a little bit of goodness in everyone, even if it’s just a flicker. To answer your question, yes I do...you could get up now, walk away, leave town...both you and Dex” he said. It was quiet but he could feel the anger boiling inside Billy, the sound of his teeth as he clenched his jaw.

He listened to Billy put the mug down on the table before making his way over to Matt. He kneeled down in front of him, harshly grabbing the vigilante by his wrists and bringing his hands to his face. “Feel it” He said, voice sharp like venom before he let go of Matt’s wrists. 

His fingers gently brushed across Billy’s face, he could feel the deep scar on Billy’s cheek that split into different directions. Frank told Matt what he did to Billy, he assumed that was from when he dragged his face down the broken mirror. He felt Billy’s eyelashes brush against Matt’s fingertips as he closed his eyes. He felt the scars across his nose and on the other side of his cheek. 

As Matt moved his hands away he felt Billy stand up and lean over him, towering over him in an attempt to intimidate him “so tell me Matty...why would I walk away when he did this to me?” He gritted through his teeth.

“And why did he do that Billy?” Matt scoffed, turning his head a little to look up at Billy, the confident manner of Matt caused Billy’s breathing to go heavy, It was pushing his buttons.  
“Because you betrayed him, left him covered in the blood of his wife and children” he continued, he could feel the heat of Billy’s rage radiating off him, his heavy breathing as he exhaled through his nose and the sound of Billy’s hands clenching the armrests on the chair Matt sat on. 

“Like I said...enough is enough, you go after him again and it will end with Frank putting a bullet in you or worse, we both know what he’s capable of” he said, Billy’s jaw was clenched, he sharply exhaled through his nose before he moved away from Matt, pacing the living room again.

Billy chuckled, shaking his head “You talk about redemption and second chances, Dex tells me something else....he told me you tried to kill Fisk yourself” he said as he stopped pacing, turning to face him again. He knew what Russo was going, Matt pushed his buttons, riled him up so now it’s his turn.

“He’s right...I wanted him dead but I wasn’t going to let him change who I am, if I killed him...Fisk would have won” he explained as Billy chuckled  
“And you get to be the good little catholic boy you are?” He kept his eyes on Matt who sat calmly in his chair, too calm for Billy’s liking.

“So how long Matty? Before you finally snap...before you finally decide that some people don’t deserve second chances, you’ve almost been there with Fisk, what will it take before you finally do?” Matt wasn’t going to join in Billy’s game. 

“What about Dex? He a pawn in whatever you’re planning?” He responded as he changed the subject. Billy scoffed at the vigilante thinking he can escape Billy’s question?  
“Me and Dex made a deal, he helps me with Frank and I help him with you...it’s a little easier now I see how close you and Frankie are, so it’s kind of a win-win situation”

“I could say the same for you and Dex...you think I haven’t followed you around?” He could hear Billy’s smirk.  
“You trying to change the subject Matty?” He said as he clicked his tongue. He listened to the sound of Billy making his way back over to him.  
“You will cross that line one day Matty” he said as he held onto the arm rests of Matt’s chair.

“What makes you so sure?” Responded Matt as he looked up at Billy.  
“Because you almost went there, felt good didn’t it? Beating the living shit out of the big guy? That you had that power to end his life if you wanted to” Billy leaned closer to him, faces almost inches apart from each other.

“You’re not saying anything because you know I’m right...when you cross that line, which you will...I’ll be here Matty” he whispered, Matt clenched his jaw before releasing it. This is what Billy wants, he can’t feed into Billy’s torment. 

“You’re right, I could have killed Fisk if I wanted to but I chose not to, because sometimes Billy, just sometimes...living is worse than death, that’s why Frank didn’t kill you. He wanted you to live with the reminder of what you did and what he did to you” whispered Matt his response, his words quickly rolling off his tongue. He would love to see Billy’s reaction.

A deep chuckle emerged from in Billy, white teeth showing as he smiled. “I can see why Frankie likes you” he chuckled, Matt was sure he could smell a hint of arousal in the air. That’s when Billy’s phone beeped, reaching out to check his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

“I like you Matty but I’m  
going to have to cut this short, this visit has been a lot more fun than I expected” he said as he moved away from Matt and the chair. 

“I kind of hoped that you would show some fear, that I could scare you and have you hoping that your boyfriend would come and save you....but you don’t need Frank...no, you can protect yourself, got a mouth on you too” he smirked before pointing at him. 

“You done?” Responded Matt as he stood up from his seat, making his way over to Billy.  
“For now, but this won’t be the last time we see each other Matty”  
“I know....” he said before he leaned closer, stepping into Billy’s personal space.  
“Now get the hell out my apartment” he spat. 

A wolfish grin appeared on Billy’s face before his hand reached into his pocket, handing Matt his glasses back. “I’ll see you around Daredevil” he whispered before he walked away. He listened to Billy making his way out the door, down the steps and out the building, before getting into his car to drive away.

This was going to be interesting the next time he speaks to Frank.


End file.
